Loving Mates
by Kurama's Mate
Summary: Who knew Draco could be such a submissive person. Change happens and some are not all good but the bond that Draco can have with his mate can make anything seem not so hard.Sry not good at summaries.....HxD


YLF: Hey this my first fic of Harry/Draco.sigh I don't see enough fic's with Harry On top

Harry: ………Uh…..Draco maybe we should do the disclaimer

Draco: Your right ……….OK SHE DOESN'T OWN HARRY POTTER!

YFL:…..mumble…..loud much….

CH. 1 Hello!

**

* * *

**

Loneliness, coldness, pain?  
Darkness all around are lonely boy. Know as the boy who lived. All that he cared for get hurt. There is no light in his heart. Not knowing how long his best friends will stay with him.

But all darkness needs a light. Can there be light in the boy's life after all?

Lets find out. Here, is his story.

Potions

"Ugh…why do we have to have potions at the end of the day! I'm to tired to pay attention!"

A bushy hair girl huffed, "Please , Ron, the last time you paid any attention in potions, was our first year when Professor Snape introduced himself! Please, at least Harry pays a little attention"  
Ron sagged, "Sheesh, 'Monie you sure know how to bring a bloke down."

Harry shook his shaggy mane. It was their 6th year and many things had changed.  
Ron and Hermoine finally got together. The Weasley twins are now a world wide corporate business. Charlie, Ron's bother, is working at Hogworts. Helping Hagrid with his class of Care of Magical Creatures. Ginny is still trying to cope that Harry doesn't want her, andis know seeing some boy in Hufflepuff.

And then there is Harry.

He had probably changed the most. He filled out quite a bit. He no longer wears glasses, he got his eyes magically fixed. He wardrobe changed dramatically also. No longer does he adorn baggy clothes. No its all about tight jeans and shirts. Even his robe was tight fitting.

What he wore under his school robe today is, a figure fitting green sleeveless v-neck shirts from the fines designer. Tight brownish blue jeans with styled rips, and showed every curve anyone could imagine.

Harry had gained muscles during the summer also. While doing the Dursley's chores, he also worked out in his room to keep him occupied.

Harry smirked, "You know Blaise, you can take a picture of my body. It will last longer."

Blaise just choked.

Another thing that changed was. Harry Potter is gay. Not just a new out of the closet either.

'Hah! Still can't believe Dudley was friends with that HOT blonde kid…..mmmm never gonna forget those showers….I wonder if anyone else is as tight as he was….'

"HARRY!"

Harry jumped about 2 feet in the air.

"Wha---?"

Hermoine gave and exasperated sigh, "Class is over, you knuckled head, lets go eat dinner"

Harry smiled, "Okay"  
Harry packed his books and left for dinner. As they were walking down the dungeon corridor when Harry got this tingly feeling in his gut

'Hmm…why do I get the feeling something weird is going to happen'

HaHa!

Harry's eyes widen, "It. Can't. Be."

Hermoine blinked, "Harr--- WAIT!"  
Before she could do anything. Harry was gone

"Hey 'Moine…..where did Harry go?….OW!''

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Entrance Hall**

'I know that laugh anywhere…..ow!'

Harry ran into a hard yet warm wall.

"You Bloody idiot! Watch where the fuck you're going!''

Harry looked down, and saw the most delicious site he has ever seen. Draco Malfoy flat on his bum, legs spread and looking up with those silver eyes.

"Wha--What the fuck are your looking at scarhead."

Draco was a little unnerved about the way Harry was looking at him.

"Oh…nothing just thinking how positively scrumptious you look right this minute."

Draco nearly fell a second time if not for two muscular arms wound around his waist. Draco turned around in Harry's arms with a blush painted on his face.

"What did you say?"

Harry's arms never left Draco's figure.  
'This ….feels so….so right….NO! I can't, get a hold of yourself Malfoy! It's just bloody gorgeous Potter…ACK! No! Not gorgeous!'

Harry stared amusedly at Draco.

"Hey Mal--…Draco? What are you doing tomorrow?"

Draco stared at Harry incredulously.

"Why do you want to know Scarehead?"

Harry smiled at Draco and pulled him closer.  
"Because I want to know if you'll go on a date with me at Hogsemade."

Draco stared, "Potter, quit joking and plus I'm not a poof." Harry smiled sexily, "Now Mr. Malfoy, I do believe that you're lying, and lying is not good for karma."

Draco blushed yet again, " I'm not lying, now let me go Har--….Potter!"

Draco stumbled out of Harry's arms. Straightening his clothes.  
Harry sighed, missing the feel of Draco in his arms. He fit so perfectly against him.

Harry suddenly hatched and idea to make Draco admit.

"Well, how was your summer."

Draco looked at him quizzically. "Uh…well Potter if you must know…I was jumping form country to country trying to get away from Pansy."

"Did she find you?"

"No.'

"Did you run into her at all?''

"No."

Harry smirked, he was doing that a lot lately, " So what was the name of the boy you met"  
Harry smirked knowing this would answer his question.

"Taro, he was from Japan…."

Draco's eyes widen, "I-I-I mean"  
Harry laughed, "Gotcha…so how about I meet you in front of the ice-cream parlor at 12:00 okay. See ya then Draco."

With that Harry walked off, giving Draco a nice little show.

Draco smiled, "he should've been a Slytherin.

* * *

YLF: So wut do you think…..

R E V I E W


End file.
